


☣ Is He... Riku Replica/ Repliku

by Averageweeb



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averageweeb/pseuds/Averageweeb
Summary: ☣Averageweeb | Kingdom HeartsIf you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!We enjoy having new writers in our group!⌢(╭⌢⚉◉⌣(╰⌣





	☣ Is He... Riku Replica/ Repliku

Throughout his known life, Skull felt everything, his appearance, his emotions, heck even the memories that he did not have felt artificial.

"It must be nice, being real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that."

When he first saw his face in a mirror, he had bright blue eyes, long sliver hair, and pale skin. And he hated it, it felt as if his look was borrowed from someone else.

"I thought by finding some new strength, I could finally be someone...Someone who is not at all you! But... nothing changes... I'm still just empty! Everything about me is borrowed."

In his own dreams Skull saw someone who looked like him. But the difference that set them apart was that person felt more real than him.

"A faithful replica until the very end. That's... okay."

**Author's Note:**

> ☣ _Averageweeb | Kingdom Hearts_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢(╭⌢  
>  ⚉◉  
>  ⌣(╰⌣  
> 


End file.
